


ellipses

by Diaphenia



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, O.K.” Rosa laughed. Amy looked so serious, and the sex hadn’t been at all. “I sleep with all my friends. Not Boyle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ellipses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/gifts).



> About four months ago, I swear, Kyra requested a drabble for Jake/Rosa/Amy. I've been working on this, off and on, since.
> 
> Thanks to Kasuchi and Stillscape for the feedback.

“I can’t believe you _slept_ with _Jake_ ,” Amy said. 

“I can’t believe you care,” Rosa said, swigging down her beer. 

“I don’t. I’m just surprised. Was it.... recently, or good?”

“It was definitely adequate.” Rosa was rounding up a little, but it had been way back in the academy.

“Did you guys date?”

“Yeah, O.K.” She laughed. Amy looked so serious, and the sex hadn’t been at all. Well, Jake had followed her around with this puppy dog look for about a month after, but she’d started sleeping with Steve and he started sleeping with Jessa and that’d been the end of that. “I sleep with all my friends. Not Boyle.”

Amy looked aghast. Rosa wanted to see her face get stuck like that, just for a few hours. “You haven’t slept with me, and we’ve been friends for years.”

“We’ve been coworkers for years,” Rosa said. They’d only been friends for a fraction of that time, but apparently Amy didn’t realize that. Which explained a lot, she realized. 

“What good is sex with friends anyway?” Amy said. “Seems like a bad idea. Ruins friendships. And would make work just _massively_ awkward, you know, just not a good idea in general, with coworkers. And what if _Holt_ found out, he’d be—”

Rosa knocked back the rest of her bottle in one giant gulp. Then she leaned over and kissed Amy. 

Amy had been mid-rant, so it was a terrible kiss, all off-balance. Rosa leaned back and watched. She could see Amy process, knowing now that one kiss changed nothing. 

What she didn’t expect was for Amy to swoop back in, kissing Rosa. And, weirdly, for someone who always came off as a complete priss, she actually had really good technique. Rosa, to her own shock, pulled Amy onto her lap.

Amy straddled her instead, grinding down slightly with every kiss. She tasted like cheap whiskey, and she tapped along with the music on the back of Rosa’s neck. 

Rosa was running her hands along the bottom of Amy’s shirt when she heard--

 _Shit_ and the sound of broken glass. 

Immediately, she switched to cop mode, untwisting from Amy to find the trouble. Instead, she found only Jake, surrounded by the broken glass that had once been their drinks. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” he said. “Would it help if I recorded this for posterity?” He gave her a smirk. 

“Get over here,” Rosa said, shoving over so that Jake could sit next to them. The bench around the table was built for four or five, which was good, because she needed a moment.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Amy said, her face buried in her hands.

“No, you’ve got your stuff happening,” Jake said, getting out of the way of the barback who swept up the glass without so much as a glance at them. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

“I’ve been trying to do that since we first got partnered,” Amy said. 

Jake laughed. 

“And failing miserably,” Amy added, finally coming up for air. 

“She was mad I hadn’t slept with her,” Rosa said. “As a friend.”

“I’m mad too!” he said. 

“Sex cements friendships. Yours and mine, for instance,” Rosa said.

“That’s still so weird,” Amy said.

“It’s not,” Rosa said, and she grabbed a fistful of Jake’s shirt and pulled him over, kissing him deeply. “See?”

He blinked at her like his contacts were about to fall out. “Not weird at all.”

Rosa looked at him, eyebrow arched. He hesitated, then leaned back in. He’d gotten way better at this in the last decade; not amazing, but better. Good amount of tongue. 

Somewhere behind her, Amy fake-coughed. “Well, I should probably get going. Let’s agree to never bring this up again.”

“Come here,” Rosa said, turning back towards her, snaking her hand up her arm and pulling Amy back to her. 

She kissed Amy again, and damn, but she was good at it. Gina had an entire theory that Amy was some idiot virgin. No way. 

“This is so weird,” Amy said, and her eyes went huge. “Not that _you’re_ weird. It’s just straight girls don’t really do these things.”

It was Rosa’s experience that most straight girls did in fact do these things, with or without the excuse of alcohol. She shrugged her eyebrow. “You can stop if you want.”

And straight girl Amy went right back to kissing her, like Rosa might escape otherwise. 

Jake, meanwhile, was lightly running his hands over her back. Rosa groped back for his head, bringing it down on her neck. He kissed her gently, and Rosa preferred a little aggression in the sack but this was nice. She dug her nails into his neck, and he hissed, then pressed a hand into her stomach, rocking her back against him. She ground into him as he slid his fingers under the band of her jeans. He was hard, and that was no surprise there. 

She drew him into another kiss, and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, hard. He groaned, and she liked it. 

“I had a dream about this once,” Jake said. “Only Holt was there, throwing baseballs at us the whole time.”

“Don’t tell that story,” Rosa said. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said.

“And don’t call me that.”

She focused on Amy, who leaned into her with renewed frenzy. Rosa started tracing the bottom of Amy’s shirt, and the corresponding wiggle made her run her fingers under Amy’s shirt. She wanted to scratch her, mark her, but she forced herself to go slow, using only the pads of her fingers. 

Amy leaned her hands gingerly on Rosa’s breasts. Her touch was maddeningly light as she cupped Rosa, then circled her left nipple with one finger. Amy’s clear inexperience gave Rosa a rush of heat coiling through her. She covered her hands in hers, showing Amy the sort of pressure she liked, somewhere more than this but less than pain. Between Amy’s hands on her chest and Jake’s lips on her neck and the semi-public setting, Rosa felt she was speeding towards a finish line. 

Rosa pushed Amy back against the booth, then climbed on top of her, angling herself so that Amy’s thigh was between Rosa’s own. Jake held back as Rosa grinded down, the fabric between them creating just enough friction to drive her to the edge. It wasn’t quite enough though, and Rosa longed to use her fingers on herself. That’d be rude, though, and these two were both her friends, and she wasn’t going be the first one to pop. 

She pushed herself off of Amy quickly, dropping herself next to her on the bench. Rosa’d deal with the blue balls, she was just tagging out for a minute. She squeezed her thighs together and thought of murder.

Jake looked a little confused that Amy was suddenly sitting next to him. He twisted a little like he could hide his boner, which was ridiculous. Then he put a hand on Amy’s thigh, gingerly, like a high school sophomore. 

Amy went very still for a moment, her face draining. She bolted up as best she could, looking like a nervous puppy hell-bent on escaping. “I should go,” she said, and when neither Jake nor Rosa immediately moved so she could get out of the booth, she hopped up on the table, swinging her legs around to push herself off. 

“That was weird,” Rosa said, glaring at Jake. “Why did you do that?”

He squirmed. “It seemed like a good idea.”

“It wasn’t.” He twisted the life out of a napkin, staring at the table.

Rosa wondered. She saw Jake looking at Amy sometimes, and lately there’d been some strange tension between them both. 

Better not to talk about it. Instead, Rosa did what she did best. “You want some beer?”

Jake nodded.


End file.
